Tale of the Brotherhood
by Jadeah
Summary: What happens when you get Ezio to see a play about himself with Leonardo and all his other friends and allies? T for swears.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone, I was looking over a list of unfinished fics and found this one. So I started read it and realized how much I could fix it. So hope you like the revisions and edits as I repair the chapters already here and then finish the story.**

Ezio looked up from his hidden blade he was fiddling with as Leonardo came in, the blonde artist had a smile that could light the whole city of Roma, "Ezio! You'll never guess what I found!" He was holding a sheet of paper, and Ezio could only guess that it was a wanted sign with a bad drawing of him. But when he handed him the paper, his golden eyes grew wide with shock as he read "TALE OF THE BROTHERHOOD" then looked to the description, "The story of the Borgia's one trouble." Ezio blinked when he read his name. Leonardo pointed gidily at the date at the bottom, and Ezio gasped in shock, it was tonight!

"Leonardo? Are you suggesting that_"

His friend inturrupted quickly, "I just think you might want to see it! It's about you!"

Ezio looked to the poster again, seeing an ink drawing of a hooded figure and a few others beside him. It seemed that there was also a list of sources of where the play writer got his information. Most being random civilians and a few former guards. "Alright. I'll come. Did you ask the others?"

Leonardo nodded, "Yes! Machiavelli was fine with it. La Volpe wasn't so sure and didn't think it'd be so wise, but he agreed. Bartolemeo and Pastiasillia said they'd surely be there, and your mother and Claudia seemed excited about it."

"So everyone aggreed?"

"Almost everyone," Leonardo shook his head. "My assistant didn't want to nor did a few others..."

Ezio looked down at his robes, if he were to go to the theater he'd stand out like a sore thumb.

"You'll have to find something other than your robes," Leonardo told him, voicing his own thoughts. "I might have something."

"No, I'll see if I can find something at the tailor, you don't need to." Ezio assured.

Leonardo nodded, "Alright, I'll see you back here when you've gotten ready."

Ezio got up and left the hideout to go down to the tailor down the street, and surely enough, he returned with a more descent pair of trousers and boots, as well as a silky white shirt and a dark hooded cloak. Leonardo was already in a cleaner set of clothes, not changing so much. They soon met with their friends in the Centro District.

La Volpe, while looking annoyed, seemed to look rather... normal! He wasn't wearing the hooded cloak nor was he carrying any weapons for once. It had also taken convincing to keep Ezio from bring more than his hidden blade. Bartolomeo and his wife seemed more or less the same, just that the man was at an absense of a sword ready on him. Claudia and Maria didn't bother changing at all, and Machiavelli only seemed to wear a different shirt and nothing else was different. Ezio himself felt odd, consitering he and Volpe had to change the most.

The whole way was filled with expectant chatter, most thinking that it wouldn't be all that they should hope.

* * *

><p>Another hour and more line waiting later, the group sat themselves down. Each had paid for themselves, and by some mere surprise, the guard had looked at Ezio and told him he reconized him. Although it was an unknown name he said, Ezio played along and they got their seats with a relitively nice view. Ezio sat next to Leonardo, waiting for the play to begin.<p>

When a man walked out, he only told the audience that it was Adventure and all such things... Ezio tuned out most of it, knowing his life already. He waited as the curtains begun to open.


	2. Act 1: Scene 1

The orcastra begun to play a tune, it was almost average, like what you'd hear from one of the musicians in the streets. Ezio sat up straighter as a white hooded figure stolled out onto the stage, he seemed rather... young! The robes were large on him and hung, the only thing that seemed closest to a proper fit was the leather armor.

"I know you might not know me personally." The actor's voice carried and echoed strong off the walls. "Some of you might know me as a trouble maker, a murder, or frankly just drunk." A few chuckles rippled through the audience, but Ezio's friends glanced at him like they expected him to throw himself at the man and stab him then and there. But Ezio didn't bother to show he felt their burning gazes, he knew well that some people did think he was drunk when they saw him scaling walls and running on rails. "But I know who I am." He reached for the rim of his hood pulling it back to reveil a black haired man with hair pinned back in a ponytail, his eyes a deep brown. But he also had a small shadow across his jaw and chin as cleanly shaved studdle was there. A very white streak of makeup went through the (the audience's right, the actor's left) side of his lip. "I'm Ezio Auditore da Fienze."

Ezio pinned the bridge of his nose, clearly this was young actor, but he had to give them credit. He looked somewhat like him. Although it did make him twitch knowing that even though someone knew his scar, they hadn't remembered what side it was on.

"And my story here in Roma started as I stepped into Saint Pietros beside my Uncle..." His voice fell as the black screen behind him lifted to reveal a dark set, the figures seemed to stand still. 'Ezio' took his place at the top of a set of steps at the back of the stage. The lights came on and showed monks as they made themselves heard over one another.

"Che cosa fate qui? (What are you doing here?)"

"Assassini! (Assassins!) God will see you pay for your crimes!"

"You have desecrated the sanctity of this whole place!"

'Ezio' pointed at the last man who spoke, "You condem what you do not understand."

The other man on the steps, who looked like a well musculed older man then the Ezio's actor and was probably suppost to be Mario, turned and told 'Ezio'. "We must go Ezio. Now!"

Ezio huffed a breath of air, they didn't know what happened before they came into Saint Pietros. He couldn't help but feel a little bit more satispied that they didn't know more about him then the next guy.

'Ezio' and 'Mario' both stepped down the stairs and pushed through the monks, who spat insults and such as they brushed past. The music begun to pick up as the monks walked off stage, two pushing a fake pavillin with them. 'Mario' was first to break the silence between the two actors. "How was the fight? Did Rodrigo manage to hurt you?"

"Not truly, my armor protected me from his attack." 'Ezio' answered. They moved through some passing Cardinals, then when they were clear, 'Mario' drew out his sword.

"I expect the Borgia to mourn many lifes tonight." He came to a door and added, "Be ready to fight." He pushed it open only to be swarmed by five men dressed in Borgia uniforms, although even Claudia seemed to notice the tears and dented metal, clearly these were plenty used and were just given.

'Mario' and 'Ezio' quickly dispatched them, giving quick comments to one another. Then 'Mario' sprinted ahead, "Follow me! We need to go!"

They ran to the back of the stage, where a curtain lifted to reveal a ladder and a few small cutout buildings. Ezio could see the wooden scaffolds in the holes for the windows. The two were apparently running over rooftops like he and his uncle had. And the both stopped.

"The desision is yours, only do so quickly!" 'Mario' told him.

'Ezio' was holding a silver painted ball, his hand trembling as he held it. Maybe it was just Ezio's imagination, but it seemed like the actor was being a little over dramatic about it.

"Give it to me, I'll hold onto it for now." 'Ezio' handed 'Mario' the 'Apple' and nodded.

"Bene."

"Jump!"

The two lept from the platforms, landing in a cart of hay at the bottom. The lights dimmed as a chorus begun to sing, the stagehands were already changing the scene.


End file.
